prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Priscilla (FD)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning!☆" *'Afternoon:' "Hello. You look great today!" *'Evening:' "Hi, good evening." *'Night:' "It's so late. Go home and sleep." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Cream Spaghetti? Wow, this is nice! Thanks.♪" *'Loved:' "Thank you very much.♪ I really like this.♫" *'Liked:' "Thank you.♫" *'Dislike:' "I'm sorry. I don't really like it." *'Hated:' "No thanks, I hate this." *'Horror:' "I don't want to complain because it's delicious... but this?!" 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "How's it going? Don't push yourself too hard until you get used to things." *'1 Heart:' "Are you getting used to life here? It's such a nice town, I'm glad you like it." *'2 Hearts:' "I thought you'd be unreliable at first, but I guess you're okay.♪" *'3 Hearts:' "I love farm animals.♪ When I go to Waffle Ranch, I get so excited. Hope I get the chance to play today." *'4 Hearts:' "My mother passed away when I was little. I really miss her sometimes..." *'5 Hearts:' "I get so happy when I see you, .♫ Even if we only get to talk for a little while." *'6 Hearts:' "It's great to be in love with someone. It'd be heaven just to be with that person. I'm talking about you, ..." *'7 Hearts:' "Do you like me, ? I can't take it... I just have to know, even though it's a little childish..." *'8 Hearts:' "I'm happy you've stopped by..." *'9 Hearts:' "When I see your face, I feel energised." *'10 Hearts:' "Nice to meet you, . You can never get to know everybody in the world, just even meeting you is a miracle." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Did I forget anything before the wedding?" *'Expecting Children:' "Having twins still feel a little strange to me... but nice." *'After Babies' Birth:' "I like seeing our children drinking milk. They're lovely in a good, comforting way." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "When they were babies, I didn't think they start to talk. But for you, , I can do anything.♥" *'Walking Together:' "Walking is pretty tiring..." Female / When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I heard you're getting married! Enjoy your new life!" *'Expecting Children:' "I hear you have children on the way. Congratulations! ♪" *'After Babies' Birth:' "Congratulations! It must be nice to have new additions to the family. ♫" *'When the Twins are Grown:' " and have gotten so big! I was really surprised." *'Walking Together:' "Oh, the happy family out for stroll? I'm jealous. ♫" Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Married:' "I still can't quite believe I'm in love with Yannick." *'After Rudy is Born:' "The laundry just doesn't end. When he starts walking, I bet it'll be even crazier. I better build some stamina. ♫" *'After Rudy is Grown:' "Lately Rudy isn't as dependent on me anymore. It’s a little sad. He’s keeping secrets with Owen too. I sometimes wish I had a daughter!" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? Hmm... I'd love to have a great people to work!♫" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "You came to show me your pet? How cute.♫" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "This is so cute. Wow, are you raising it?" *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats on the victory! I'm so happy for you." *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't worry, don't worry. There's always next year. Cheer up." *'Talk too Much:' "Hee hee ♥ Hello." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes